


The Gaara x Harley Drabble Collection

by DecemberWildfire



Series: The Gaara x Harley Chronicles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shippuden, Sunagakure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWildfire/pseuds/DecemberWildfire
Summary: Short stories about the friendship and romance of Gaara and Harley Greene (OC). Connected to my previous Gaara x OC fanfics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will just be a compilation of quick drabbles/scenes about Gaara and Harley (OC), connected to my previous fics. And I'm not even gonna try to do the exactly 100 words thing lol. Just a few things that I don't want to write full-length fanfics about.
> 
> Timeline is sporadic.
> 
> Fluffy af. Blah.

**I. Not Forgotten**

It had been just over a week since Harley and Gaara had reunited after Rasa's death. After those long six years. Though the beginning was tough, especially for Gaara, they were now at a comfortable place and felt like long-time friends again.

The sun was setting and they were sitting on a cliff on the outskirts of town.

"So… I guess I have to go back to the States tomorrow…" she said.

"I'm grateful that I got to see you again."

"But I swear I'll come back and visit as soon as school starts! No barriers this time."

"I look forward to it."

He smiled at his friend for a moment, but it quickly faded.

"Harley…" he began, speaking softly. "I… I don't want you to feel like you  _have_  to come visit me. I know it's a very long journey for you, and I don't want you to be inconvenienced on my account."

"What are you  _talking_  about? Of course I want to! You're my friend and you're important to me. I really hope you know that."

"I do. I'm sorry."

She was silent for a moment, before she suddenly started digging through her backpack.

"Before I go, there's something I wanted to give you," she said.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I know this might be lame and most of these are completely outdated, but…" she reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of papers. "I kept all the letters that I couldn't send you all this time, and I kept writing to you over the years in hopes that I could see you again. So… here, if you want them…"

She handed the large stack to Gaara.

" _I never forgot you…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**II. No Judgment**

Harley had been waiting outside for Gaara to finish his meeting with the elders. Ever since he set out to be Kazekage, he had to be trained and mentored by them daily.

Knowing that they would be intensely grilling him literally all day, she had an extra cup of coffee ready to hand to him.

"Rough day?" she asked, looking at her clearly exhausted friend coming out of the building.

"I've had worse," he replied.

He took the coffee and the two friends sat on the stairs. He normally didn't ever get tired back then, but days like this were an exception.

"So did they listen to your idea about increasing the age requirements for shinobi?" she asked.

"Not really. I generally get scolded for bringing up those types of things."

"What?! Why?"

"Because I'm not a Kage yet, so I don't have that authority."

"Well that's ridiculous! How will they know what kind of Kage you'll be if they don't listen to your ideas?"

"It's all right. The time will come for that, but this is a season for learning. And I'm used to watching what I say."

"It still seems tough… you know, not being able to be yourself."

"I don't mind it, really. When I'm with them I need to be professional."

"They just seem so judgmental…"

"They can be, yes. But it is what it is."

He took a deep breath and pondered for a moment.

"But it is nice to have a break from all of that. When I'm with you, Harley, I feel… I suppose the word is…  _safe?"_

She felt a smile spread across her face. "Really?"

He nodded.

"I'm... so glad. I feel safe around you too. And not just in the sense of being safe from danger, though there's that too..."

He turned to look at his friend and smiled.

"I get you. And I'm grateful."


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Leaving for War**

The sun was barely rising. Though still half asleep, she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Gaara?"

"Don't get up."

"What time is it?"

"My army is already outside waiting. We need to get moving. I just wanted to say goodbye…"

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed.

"Just give me two minutes!" she said. "I just need to find my shoes."

"Harley…"

"And my jacket. Where did I put my jacket?"

"Please…"

"Forget the jacket, just shoes. I need to at least walk you out…"

"No."

"I have to!"

"It's not safe right now. It won't be until we leave the area and our enemies follow. Once we're out of the village, my trusted shinobi I'm leaving behind will watch over you and protect you."

"Please just let me come out with you!"

" _No."_

"You're going to war! Who knows when we'll see each other again?!"

"Harley, listen to me," he said sternly, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "The only thing in the entire world more important to me than this village is you. Please… I need you to stay here where it's safe."

She pulled him into a hug and kissed him, tears streaming down her face.

"C-come home safe," she sobbed, barely understandable. " _Please come home safe."_

"I love you."

That's all he could say. Because he couldn't promise anything one way or the other.

And with a final embrace, he disappeared down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. The Truth**

The 4th shinobi war had ended and all was at peace. The two lovers had reunited and Gaara was spending the first couple of days back at home with Harley, after Temari and Kankuro insisted that they'd cover for him at the estate.

He told her all about his encounter with his father, and the truth that he had learned. This, of course, reduced her to tears as she hugged him and said, "See? I told you that you're far from unloveable."

The next morning, she took a seat next to him on the couch and handed him some papers.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well, after hearing that Yashamaru lied to you about everything that night, I started to wonder if he also lied about the meaning of your name. And as it turns out, he did."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"I stayed up late last night doing research," she continued. "I looked at the origins of your name and checked several sources. The true meaning of your name… is 'noble desert warrior.'"

Eyes starting to well up, he studied the papers in complete shock. His name, his mother's will… all were given in love.

She wrapped her arms around him as he continued reading. "Your mother really loved you. And the name she gave you couldn't be more fitting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might update this over time if I decide to write more. Idk.
> 
> Reference my previous Gaara fics for context on this pairing.
> 
> I also have headcanons posted here: https://www.deviantart.com/decemberwildfire/art/Headcanons-on-Gaara-the-Naruto-verse-and-OC-Info-767284339


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place post-chunin exams/Sasuke retrieval arc, where Gaara has recently started reforming himself. He had already reunited with Harley the first time.

**V. Reunion with Hayley**

"Hi, Gaara."

The redhead turned away from the sunset view and met eyes with his long-lost friend; a former older sister-type of figure he had for a brief moment in his life. He knew she was coming to visit now that she was allowed to, but he didn't expect his heart to feel so…  _heavy_. If she only knew of the unspeakable things he had done since she last saw him…

This was the woman who took care of him when he became dangerously ill as a small child; the first person who ever showed him genuine kindness without reserve; one of two people who saw only goodness in his heart despite what the village thought. He felt as if he betrayed both her and her sister, in a way.

"Hayley…" he began.

She went up to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Hayley, I…"

"I know. I've already been filled in. Don't worry. You're forgiven."

"But I-"

" _It's gonna be all right."_

Suddenly he felt his cheeks become wet as he almost painfully reciprocated the hug; his body shaking a little.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled through the tears.

"You were just doing what your dad made you do. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't  _you_. Just breathe.  _It's gonna be okay."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning she found the lonely redhead sitting on the steps outside the Kage estate.

"Hey you," she said in a friendly tone. "Harley's still swamped with homework today, but she'll meet up with you later tonight as soon as she's finished. But in the meantime, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"If you don't have any missions or training going on today, can you meet me by the outskirts of town this afternoon? Same spot as yesterday?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Just to hang out," she said, winking and smiling. "I'd like to get to know you better. The  _real_  you. Not the person your dad tried to make you, not the person the military wants you to be, not the person the village thinks you are… the  _real Gaara._ I got a glimpse of him the last time I was here six years ago, and I want to continue getting to know him, because I think he's pretty cool. What do ya say?"

The gloominess in his eyes started to fade. Leave it to those two girls… literally the only people who ever saw him as a human being and not a weapon; the only ones who ever wanted to take the time to get to know him beneath the surface. He didn't fully realize it in the moment, but this instance and others like it would be of major help for his recovery and reformation.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Love Interests**

High school was almost over. Only a couple months left. Harley was hanging out in her room with her best friend Jane, doing homework and catching up on life.

Jane was now dating her first boyfriend and was filling Harley in on all the details.

"You guys are adorable," Harley said. "And you look happy."

"I really am…" she said, her face all red and her expressions giddy.

"What about you?" Jane suddenly asked.

"Hm? What  _about_ me?"

"Any love interests in your life?"

"Whoa, way to change the subject. How about we just focus on you, okay?"

"Come on, Harley… I know what happened with Shawn was… well, you know. But that was over two years ago. Haven't you at least  _considered_ the idea of dating again?"

"It's not that I haven't considered it, it's just…"

Her eyes were now averted and looked a little sad.

"It's just what? Who is it?"

"It's just that it wouldn't work out. It would be too crazy."

"Well who's this mystery man? Someone I know?"

"You technically don't  _know_  him, but... you know about my friend Gaara over in Japan, right?"

"Oh my gosh!" Her friend's eyes lit up. "You're in love with the Kazekage!"

"He's not  _just_  the Kazekage; he's Gaara. He's my friend."

"I thought you were just pals, I didn't know you had a thing for him! So, what's the problem? Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't. And I don't want him to  _ever_  know, unless he says something first or the situation absolutely calls for me to tell him. I just… don't want to make things weird or risk ruining our friendship. I couldn't…"

"Do you think he feels the same way?"

"I don't know. Honestly I don't think romance has ever been on his radar."

"Well, what do you love about him?"

"Gosh, so many things… I mean, you've seen pictures. He's beautiful, he has a bigger heart than anyone I know, and he's  _so_ smart; smarter than me, I swear… and, I don't know, just the history we have and all we've been through… I just… I can't help it, I'm in love with him."

"I think you should tell him. You should do it over the summer when you go visit him!"

" _Hey,_  how about we go back to talking about you and Daniel now, okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Rasa's Threat**

Hayley was ordered by some Sand Chunin to report to the Kazekage's estate one night to speak with Rasa. The night after she had stayed up all night taking care of Gaara, who had a raging fever and could have died. The Yashamaru incident had taken an enormous toll on not only his mind but his body as well, and it's not like any doctors in town would be willing to treat him. Apparently, her actions infuriated Rasa.

"What do you want?" she asked, standing before him. She really couldn't stand this man because of the way he treated his son.

"Why did you treat Gaara last night?" he asked in a calm, yet angry voice.

"It's not like anyone else would," she retorted.

"I want you and your sister to stay away from him from now on."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"He is a dangerous and unpredictable weapon. You'll only end up getting hurt or possibly killed. He is not to be around people unless otherwise approved by me."

"You're insane! He's a little kid! What do you honestly expect from him, especially with how you all treat him? He's a good friend of my sister's and has been nothing but kind and pleasant towards us."

"You're so naive," he retorted, getting angrier. "You've known him for less than two weeks. I know him far better than you do and I'm telling you this to warn you."

" _Oh really?_ You  _know_ him? Okay genius, then tell me, what does he think about all day? What are the deepest desires of his heart? Hell, what's his favorite food? What are his favorite things to do? Go on, I'll wait."

Rasa sighed in annoyance.

"That's what I thought," she said.

"Those things aren't important. He is supposed to be our village's ultimate weapon who protects us from danger. But he's getting out of hand. His sickness last night could have ended him and saved me the trouble of doing it myself, but you  _had_ to interfere."

Hayley was absolutely sick to her stomach.

"What is  _wrong_  with you people?"

"You're too young and naive to understand. This is all for the sake of the village's safety."

"Okay, I can't talk to you anymore. Harley and I are going to continue hanging out with him, no matter what you say. If something  _does_  happen to us, feel free to save face and blame it on our own stupidity and stubbornness or whatever. So that's it. I'm leaving now."

"Do as you wish. We won't be held accountable for the consequences. But know this..."

He paused for a second and she turned her head to glare at him.

"If he were to be sick or in danger again, I wouldn't interfere if I were you. If you do, you will then be considered a threat to our village and I will not hesitate to get rid of you. And that goes for your sister too."

Her face was burning and eyes filled with angry tears. Unable to say another word, she stormed out of the building and took a long walk to try to cool down. She had never met anyone so twisted and cruel.

It broke her heart that she couldn't do anything long-term to help Gaara or save him. But she would do everything in her power to love on him for the rest of the time she was in Suna, and knew that Harley would do the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Long Distance Call**

Late at night, Harley was lying on her old bed in her childhood room, staring at the ceiling and zoning out. It had been a hectic couple of months, packing and preparing for her permanent move to Suna.

She was starting to doze off when her phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry to call you at this time," Gaara began. "I know it's late over there. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, it's fine," she replied in a drowsy voice. "It's good to hear your voice."

The Kazekage's estate had recently installed a single phone in one of the hallways, and though Gaara was always busy and still sort of learning how to use it, he made the effort to call her as much as he was able; with the time zone differences in mind, of course.

"I just wanted to let you know that your apartment is officially locked in and ready for you to move into when you arrive. I inspected it thoroughly and made sure it was in the safest of locations."

"You're such a good provider," she teased.

"If there's anything else you need or anything I can do to make your transition easier, please tell me."

"I appreciate it, love, but it's okay. Really. I don't want you to feel like you have to bend over backwards for me. You work so hard as it is."

"I just want you to be comfortable here…"

"I know, and I love you for that. I'll just be happy to get there and not have to leave anymore. How are things going in Suna?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I receive about a hundred work orders daily, as usual. Not a day goes by without me being notified of a missing pet or a minor robbery."

"It's nice to have something you can always count on," she joked.

She could faintly hear Baki calling for Gaara from down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. The council meeting is starting soon."

"No worries. Go and do your Kazekage thing."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll see you in a few weeks."


End file.
